


Number 44

by bluemisfortune



Series: ROAN AU [11]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Non-Graphic Violence, it's loosely shippy but not in a serious way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-26 00:21:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14390184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluemisfortune/pseuds/bluemisfortune
Summary: Thomas walks in a world of his own. The last thing Durbe expects is to be dragged into that world with him.





	Number 44

**Author's Note:**

> Totally still working on the older stuff too. I've wanted to actually get back and do this bit for ages. The previously only loosely hinted at first proper sit down between Durbe and Thomas that lead to Durbe becoming Thomas' second in command. And of course up at this end of the series Durbe's around 19/20 and Thomas about 21ish.

 The Numbers Archive is a strange place full of strange people. None stranger than the captain of the First Chaser Unit and his shadow of a trainee; Number 88 and Number 39. Thomas and Yuuma. However, they had saved them. They’d given them a home, given them names and a place where they were more than experiments. Away from Dr Arclight. 

 Durbe is grateful.

 It doesn’t make the place any less strange, though. 

 

 There’s noise down the hall and Durbe hesitates. He’s supposed to be on night watch. He’s supposed to be heading up to change over with the current standby controller. Still, he does want to know what’s happening. The Archive is a rowdy place. There are fights and argument and all sorts happen around here. 

 He glances in a doorway. There’s a group inside, cheering and yelling, exchanging money. It’s none of Durbe’s business. He turns away to leave them to it, but a hand closes around his arm and yanks him back. 

 “We’ve got a new volunteer,” laughs a voice. 

 Durbe hasn’t had time to learn everyone’s names and faces yet. He’s not sure he recognises the voice though. He staggers as he’s shoved forwards. He slowly straightens up, trying to get his bearings and find a circle of Numbers around him, all yelling for blood and chaos. Numbers really are everything the stories said sometimes. 

 But across from him, and already bloodied up and looking exhausted, is Thomas. 

 “Hey kid,” he laughs breathlessly. He wipes blood from the corner of his mouth with the back of his hand and Durbe swallows thickly. There’s a sudden sense of foreboding. “Fancy meeting you in place like this.” 

 “What’s going on?” Durbe hisses.

 “You’re about to see just what Numbers really are, Durbe,” Thomas replies, raising a knife glinting with wet blood. “Let’s have some fun.”

 “What?”

 

 Thomas grins and pushes forward. Durbe staggers, a little lost if he’s honest but manages to react well enough to avoid the blade swipe. He doesn’t understand at all. Since the moment they arrived, Thomas had been doing all he could to protect them. Why would he turn on him now? And while he’s trying to figure it out, he’s helpless to do much more than stumble and dodge away from Thomas’ perfect footwork and swipes. He can’t help wonder if Thomas is toying with him and holding back. Even watching Thomas and Yuuma spar, Durbe had always been sure if Thomas ever turned on them they’d be helpless. He’s sure he’s holding back. Perhaps he’s exhausted. This doesn’t look like his first bout of the night. 

 There’s a sharp pain across his arm and Durbe staggers back, glancing down at his torn jacket sleeve and the blood staining the fabric. Thomas’ boot slams into his side and he’s knocked to the ground with a thud. Hands close around his arms, dragging him back up with jeers and laughter, shoving him back towards Thomas, who was already swinging for him once more. 

 “Thomas!”

 Thomas obviously isn’t listening. There’s something hazy in his eyes and there’s a hot flush across his cheeks. Durbe realises it’s almost an aroused look about him. Is he that enamoured by the crowds roar? Or the violence and blood? 

 Still, if he can’t get out of this any other way, what choice does he have but to fight back?

 “I don’t want to fight you, Thomas,” he calls, managing to get enough space between them to get a breath.

 “That’s boring, Durbe,” Thomas laughs, coming at him again.

 “I suppose so.”

 He opens his hands and Thomas’ eyes widen as his hand glows. He reaches out to his partner as Thomas swings for him once more only to stagger with a pained cry, stumbling aside and hesitating. 

 “What the-” He reaches back trembling fingers coming back from his back damp with blood. “Oh? That’s interesting, Durbe.”

 “I glad you think so,” he murmurs. “But I still don’t want to fight you.” 

 “You can do something that hot and you think I’m going to let you off?” Thomas calls. 

 Thomas comes at him again. Durbe nods. There’s nothing he can do to stop this battle then? He really has no choice but to fight back. Thomas is incredible. Durbe ducks and dodges his slashes and when he gets an opening lets his ability flare and Thomas’ slashes are bounced back against him, tearing into his back but it seems to only encourage him. Durbe isn’t sure he’s not the same. Thomas’ movements are incredible and this strange physicality and intimacy about it that makes his heart race. 

 And then suddenly Thomas’ lips are pressed to his. Durbe’s mind goes blank for a moment, the jeers of the crowd completely drowned out by the pounding of his heart. What on earth? There’s a slightly metallic tang on Thomas’ lips and his fingers slid from his hair to his chest.

 “Sorry,” Thomas whispers.

 His hand glows against his chest and Durbe barely had a moment to realise what was coming before he was thrown against the room by an incredible unseen force. He slams back against the far wall, glasses thrown from him nose, and collapses to the floor. 

 

 No one forced him up to fight again. No one pushed him on. This time Durbe’s allowed to remain collapsed on the floor, although he at least notices Thomas on one knee, breathing hard thanks to the backfire of Durbe’s ability. The group seem rather bored by them now. Thomas obviously can’t fight on any longer, no matter how he’s struggling back upright on wobbly legs. He looks a mess. 

 Once they’re alone, Durbe pushes himself up. He’s just as wobbly as Thomas looks, but he catches his hand and pulls him close, throwing his arm over his shoulder to help him along. He has a shift to get to, after all.

 “I don’t need you your help,” Thomas hisses.

 “Shut up,” Durbe says. 

 They get a glare from the controller he’s late to replace and he stops off without a word. Durbe drops Thomas onto the couch and locks the door before picking up the first aid kit and collapsing to the couch at Thomas’ feet. 

 Thoms glares up at him. “I don’t need-”

 “Shut up,” he says again. “Get your shirt off, let me have a look.”

 “That kiss meant nothing,” Thomas says. “Don’t get any ideas.”

 He sighs and pulls Thomas’ hoodie and shirt over his head, shoving him down on his front so he can look at his back. It’s awful. He sighs and lowers his head. He can’t believe he’d done this to him. He picks up a disinfectant wipe, tearing open the packet and doing his best to clean off the wounds. They don’t look too deep, at least. Thomas hisses as he works and Durbe sighs. He closes his eyes for a moment, taking a slow breath before returning to work. 

 “Are you alright?” Durbe murmurs. “You’re not too hurt?”

 “No. I’m fine,” Thomas says, resting his head on his arms and gazing back at him. “It’s nothing I can’t handle.”

 “It doesn’t look like nothing,” he mutters. He sighs and Thomas smiles. “I’m sorry.”

 “There’s nothing to be sorry about,” he laughs, waving a hand. “We’re Numbers, right? It was pretty hot.”

 “You said it didn’t mean anything,” Durbe says, tilting his head.

 “Just because the fight was hot, doesn’t mean the kiss meant anything.” He hums, tapping a finger to his lips. “I’m sure everyone enjoys a red hot fanservice.”

 “Fanservice?”

 

 Durbe helps Thomas up, starting to slowly wrap bandages around his torso. He hadn’t really mean to cause so much damage. He hadn’t really wanted to cause any damage. He just wanted the fight to stop. Thomas turns to him slightly and Durbe frowns. 

 “I am sorry,”  he says softly. 

 “There’s nothing to be sorry for,” Thomas replies. “Didn’t I already say that?”

 “You did,” Durbe says. “But just because you said it’s nothing to be sorry about doesn’t make it so.”

 “You’re a Number,” he murmurs, tipping Durbe’s chin and pressing their lips together lightly once more. “I’ve done a lot worse and had a lot worse done to me. It’s nice of you to bother looking after me. That’s the unusual part.”

 “For someone who says it meant nothing, you’re kissing me a lot.”

 “What’s wrong with that? Didn’t it get you hot and bothered too? I don’t go for just anyone, you know? You should be grateful I consider you worth my time at all.” 

 “Dr Arclight said the same sort of thing all the time,” Durbe sighs. “That we should have been grateful he took an interest in us. Especially people like me. Someone like me, with such a common bloodline, mixing with the blood of the Gods, contaminating it.” 

 “Blood of the Gods?” Thomas mutters. “That old bastard never learns, does he?”

 “You know him?” he says, lifting his head. Thomas shifts to sit more comfortably and leans back carefully, hissing as his back touches the cushions. “Ah, I know we’re not supposed to talk about the past but-”

 “He’s my dad.”

 Durbe’s jaw drops. His father? Dr Arclight is Thomas’ father? He blinks slowly, struggling to make sense of that. It shouldn’t be surprising. Dr Arclight is old enough and he’s mentioned more than once that he’s has sons. He frowns and tilts his head.

 “I didn’t know,” Durbe says softly. 

 “Does it make you see me differently?” Thomas laughs. “The Arclight name has always been a curse. I haven’t worn it since I was a child. Since I was ten. And besides, I think if it ever came down to it, I’d go back to my mother’s name.” 

 “You don’t like him?” 

 “Do you?” Durbe frowns. Not in the slightest. “You’ve met him. Lived with him. You know the guy’s an asshole, putting it mildly.”

 “What did he do to you?” Durbe says.

 “Oh, you know, gave me to a narcissistic pervert to raise as his son, dumped all his responsibilities, ran off to hide and conduct highly morally and legally dubious experiments on children and, oh yeah, got me stuck out here.”

 Durbe frowns at him. It certainly sounds like Thomas hates Dr Arclight as much as he does. He bites his lip, hesitating for a moment before deciding to trust Thomas and put himself out there. Thomas was opening up about his past, perhaps that was a sign it was ok for Durbe to do the same and open up in return.

 “If there was ever a way to get off this island,” he says slowly, “and I could make him pay for all he did to us, I would. I know none of them care. They’re happy to have got away, or never considered it so much of a trial but… I would give anything to make him pay for what he did to my family.” 

 

 Thomas smiles a little, tilting his head and Durbe got the feeling he was being considered. It’s the same sort of look Dr Arclight used to give him all the time. He’s not sure he likes it from Thomas either but at least Thomas doesn’t treat him like he’s some kind of experiment without feelings or thoughts. Thomas actually looks at him like he’s a person, even if he’s a Number. 

 “Anything?” Thomas says at last, meeting his gaze. 

 “I think so,” Durbe replies. 

 Thomas smirks, and Durbe finds himself accidentally thinking how attractive that look is on him, and leans closer, bringing them almost nose to nose. Still holding his gaze unflinchingly. 

 “Lie to me and we’re done,” he says. Durbe nods a little. “Do you want him dead?”

 Durbe hesitates a moment before nodding. “Yes.”

 Thomas watches him silently for a moment longer before he nods, laughing to himself and flopping back onto the couch. He pulls a face, no doubt hurting his back again, but doesn’t stop laughing. Durbe frowns back. He’d just told Thomas he wanted his father dead. What would Thomas make of that? Why was he laughing?

 “I’m going to tear apart the Heartland Empire,” Thomas says. Durbe’s eyes widen a touch but he does his best not to get carried away and show too much emotion before Thomas lays things out for him. “I’m going to have my revenge on everyone who betrayed me. I’m not stupid enough to think I can do it alone.”

 “Are you asking me for help?” Durbe says quietly. 

 “Yes.” At least he’s blunt about it. He opens his eyes and Durbe pushes up his glasses. “Help me and I’ll see Byron dead for you.”

 Durbe nods. He’s alright with that. He’ll give Thomas everything he needs if it will lead to making sure Dr Arclight paid for his sins. For some reason, he believes Thomas when he says he’s going to tear apart the empire. He believes he can do it. Durbe honestly believes he can save them all. 

 Thomas laughs and grabs Durbe’s collar, pulling him down and stealing another kiss. Apparently this is going to be a regular thing. Not that Durbe is that offended. Thomas is certainly good looking and he doesn’t dislike him enough to object. 

 “Alright,” Thomas laughs, sitting up and pulling Durbe’s jacket off. “Lemme see your arm.”

 “It’s fine-”

 “You start by telling me everything about you,” he says firmly. Durbe nods a little. “If I believe you’re telling me the truth, I’ll tell you everything about me too. I need a second around here with me, you know?”

 “A second?” he murmurs. “I thought Nasch-”

 “Nasch has his own role to play. You’ll see. If I can trust you that far.”


End file.
